


my pup

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Animal Transformation, Fluff, Gen, Magical Accidents, Nice Derek, Spells & Enchantments, puppy stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally turns himself into a puppy after messing up a spell. Derek has to look after him which he is not at all happy about (only he is, he really, really is because Stiles is adorable, and c'mon, who couldn't resist that face?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	my pup

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: 
> 
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/f6ad7660a50a02a440c3bc266f08638b/tumblr_n5pm2pCW201to9v7ho1_1280.jpg

Derek's not sure how or  _why_ this is his life, but it is. It's his life and he has to deal with everything that comes tumbling his way. Which, right now? Is Stiles. A multi-coloured brown ball of adorableness ( _no_ , he did  _not_ just say that,  _shut up_ ), who is now a puppy, yipping happily and dancing around his heels, ears flapping as it runs in hoppy little steps.

"Could you  _stop_?You're giving me a headache," he snaps down at the pup who, when it hears the sharp tone in Derek's voice, stops running and looks up, ears drooping, head tilting to the side and deep brown mocha eyes going big and round and sad as it lets out a low whine.

Derek automatically feels like a horrible, horrible person.

 _How can I stay mad at that face?_ Derek thinks, letting his defences slip for once as he smiles, bending down to pick Stiles up.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm sorry," he coos softly. The pup licks his face as soon as it's in tongue-swiping distance, giving a happy bark at the apology before bumping its wet nose against Derek's cheek.

"You hungry?" he asks, lightly scratching behind Stiles's ears. He's not sure if Stiles can still understand English, but he's guessing not because the pup just licks his face again, huffing its puppy breath in his face. He continues scratching behind Stiles's ears for a bit until the pup starts squirming in his grip, wanting to be let down.

"I'm gonna getcha something to eat, okay?" he says, putting the pup down and heading to the kitchen, not really surprised when Stiles yips excitedly and hurries after him. He opens the fridge, finds some pieces of ham at the back and takes them out. He pulls a plate out from the cupboard and puts down two pieces on it before crouching down to lower the plate onto the floor where Stiles is sitting, tail wagging and tongue lolling out.

"Here ya go." He pats the pup's head once before standing up, watches as Stiles starts chewing up the ham with gusto. It doesn't take long, a minute later the ham is gone and Stiles is looking up at him, eyes somewhat pleading.

"More ham?" he asks, placing down two more pieces. The pup sniffs it, screws its nose up and barks unhappily. "Don't want ham?" he chuckles, shaking his head. "Well I don't think I got anything else for you, sorry."

The pup makes what Derek would call a sigh, circling around carefully a few times before curling up in a ball in front of its plate, closing its eyes. It's asleep within seconds, tummy rising and falling in tandem to its breathing, nose twitching and right paw curling and uncurling to the rhythm also.

Derek possibly melts.

"Okay then pup, time for bed it is," he murmurs, walking into the living room and picking up the blanket that's lying on the couch, returning to the kitchen and covering the pup gently with it, enough so that its head still peeks out.

He leaves the pup there to quickly go to his bedroom, taking his pillow and blanket off of his bed and carrying them into the kitchen. He lays the pillow and blanket down next to where Stiles is sleeping, sitting down on the blanket before leaning back, lying his head on his pillow, rolling his body over so he can watch the pup beside him.

It takes more than twenty minutes but eventually Derek falls asleep, Stiles's adorable puppy face imprinted in his mind.


End file.
